Manual do Bom Político Brasileiro/PT
Lembra daquele texto sobre o Fantasma do Túnel? Esse texto foi postado naquele mesmo blog. Felizmente esse eu achei em um fórum na internet, com algumas “atualizações”. Trata-se de um tratado de "como se tornar um ditador de sucesso no Brasil", ou pelo menos como implantar sua ideologia de maneira correta, de modo que você tenha os poderes de um ditador "inderrubável", como garantir que você permaneça no poder, mesmo com todo o povo na miséria enquanto você curte a vida na sua mansão etc. Eu não posto esse texto para que alguém instaure a ditadura no Brasil, pelo contrário: expondo essas técnicas, pode-se reconhecer esse método de ação e impedir que algum futuro ditador chegue ao poder. Vamos garantir nossa liberdade e democracia! Os Primeiros Passos Antes de qualquer coisa, escolha uma causa a defender: você não vai a lugar algum expondo pra todo mundo que você quer apenas se aproveitar do país, obviamente. Você pode escolher a ideologia que quiser, mas dê grande valor àquelas que estão na moda: as chamadas "politicamente corretas". De novo, não tem como você crescer politicamente, defendendo uma causa homofóbica ou racista numa época como hoje. Questões mais sensíveis como cotas, aborto ou eutanásia estão à sua escolha, mas continue dando valor ao que a maioria quer: procure saber quem tem mais público nesses tópicos, para garantir segurança de eleitores e seguidores de sua causa. Se você preferir, pode se filiar a um partido popular no Brasil, tipo o PT, ou até criar seu próprio partido, se bem que com toda burocracia que existe (trataremos disso mais tarde, paciência, gafanhoto) o tempo gasto para se fazer isso não vale a pena. O Bom Sujeito Muito bem, tendo uma ideologia escolhida, a próxima parte, igualmente crucial, é ter carisma. Alguns dizem que nasce com ele, outros acreditam que pode-se treiná-lo. De uma forma ou de outra, é importante ter carisma, independente do que você defenda. Com uma lábia bem desenvolvida, é capaz de conquistar a grande massa brasileira; de fato, ele pode até fazer as pessoas se esquecerem de sua ideologia. Aqui vai uma dica valiosa de como se dar bem nesse tópico. O público é seu amigo. Lembre-se disso sempre! Enquanto você não tiver a maioria do seu lado, amigo, você não conseguirá nada na sua vida... então faça de tudo pra conquistar o carinho dos outros. O povo adora gente sorridente. Eles preferem o bobão alegre, estilo Lula, à carranca "velho misere" feito o Serra. Participe de comícios, fale com alguns eleitores, vá a bairros populares, favelas, o que quer que seja. E quando for, dispense o uso de guarda-costas, vá com o mínimo de segurança possível para esses lugares: isso mostrará ao povo que você confia neles. Logo, eles podem confiar em você, certo? Fale como uma pessoa normal, não aja como um imortal da Academia de Letras, se colocando como alguém superior a eles. A grande massa tem que se identificar com seu líder, então mostre que você, se não for um deles, pelo menos é amigo da galera. O Lula usou dessa técnica, se intencionalmente ou não, muito bem. Ele nunca dispensou uma cervejinha, ou sua paixão pelo futebol e por Deus. O povo ama futebol e religião, não é? Pois largue o sofá e o ateísmo, e se converta, pelo menos publicamente. Seja torcedor de um time grande, tipo o São Paulo, senão, você não pode contar com esse ponto ao seu lado. Vista camisas desse time, vá a jogos dele e comemore com suas vitórias. Se for possível, mostre-se ao lado dos jogadores, especialmente o que estiverem em voga na mídia. Faça eles defenderem você como a escolha deles nas próximas eleições. Ninguém liga para "apelo a autoridade" no Brasil... Quanto à religião, qual você quer ser? Quer ser ateu? Ótimo, você garante o voto da ATEA e mais uma meia dúzia de ateus brasileiros. Amigo, converta-se a uma religião forte. Eu aconselharia cristianismo (N.E./ já eu, aconselho também Evangelismo ou Espiritismo, que estão crescendo bastante) que é a maior religião no mundo e no país. Vá a umas missas, experimente ficar no meio do público, não numa área VIP, cercado de "homens de preto", seja um cara normal, lembre-se disso. Consiga o apoio de pastores, padres, ou seja, religião e futebol não são muito diferentes no Brasil, certo? (Você vai ter muitos adversários nesse campo, maaaaaaas, políticos amigos sempre é uma boa ideia, não ;)? Como você acha que Dilma foi eleita? Por que ela tinha caráter, e o povo confia em sua integridade! Não! Ela foi eleita por causa do Lula, que até hoje é o homem por trás das cordas do fantoche. Gente como o Lula tem as costas quentes no governo, se você se aliar a gente assim, e mais uma vez fazê-los defender você nas eleições, você garantiu mais apelo do público! Por fim, reconheça o que o povo quer que seja melhorado. As rodovias são péssimas? Diga que irá melhorá-las. As obras pra copa estão paradas? Você vai puxar a orelha dos empresários responsáveis por isso. A educação pública é horrível? Tratemos disso depois... E os hospitais? Por hora, diga que está disposto a gastar o dinheiro público em melhorias para eles. E óbvio: você vai acabar com a pobreza no Brasil. Você irá dar moradia a todos os cidadãos de baixa renda (isso você diz agora: na frente, esse discurso vai evoluir). Acho que você já pegou o espírito da coisa. Você já tem tudo pra ser um político de sucesso e dos mais votados na próxima eleição. Lembre-se de divulgar seu nome seguindo estas regras, e prontito. Conquistando espaço no partido Se você está filiado a um partido, antes de ser eleito, você precisa ser escolhido para representá-lo nas eleições. E o jeito de fazer isso é, que coisa, conquistando os membros do partido. Pois é, carisma mais uma vez meu caro. E o plano é o mesmo. Faça o que os outros querem de você. Demonstre que é um político forte, sólido, fazendo o que aprendeu no último tópico. Faça amizade com eles, especialmente os manda-chuva. Você garante seu crescimento no partido, a ponto de ser eleito como representante dele. Mas antes, algumas dicas de como conquistá-los. Reconheça quem são seus colegas. Estude bem seu comportamento, e descubra o que eles querem no partido. Será que algum deles tem as mesmas pretensões que você? Venda seus conhecimentos de propaganda que você irá aprender aqui, para ele. Mostre que você é entendido do assunto. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, simule uma falsa ingenuidade. E simule muito bem! Faça o outro pensar que está te usando sem você perceber. Quando ele quiser se livrar de você, você terá uma grata surpresinha para ele: é você quem está no controle. Faça o possível para inflar o ego dele. A história ensina: as pessoas de grande ego, que menosprezam as outras, tendem a serem pisoteadas lá na frente. Não subestime ninguém, essa é uma dica valiosíssima. Outro tipo que você pode encontrar é aquele que realmente tem pensamento ideológico. Aquele que crê na "causa". Esse aí é que nem um eleitor. Mostre que você está de acordo com o pensamento partidário, que se preocupa em fazer o partido crescer. Com ele você não se faz de bobo! Ele quer que você seja um político de acordo com a ideologia, mas também um político forte. Não se faça de boneco fantoche para esse aqui, mas também não faça perceber que você o está manipulando. Vocês são "amigos" lutando juntos pelo futuro do partido e da nação. Ao mostrar que você é um político forte, ele irá te indicar como representante nas eleições, com certeza. NUNCA FAÇA UMA INIMIZADE NO PARTIDO!!!!! Mesmo que alguém não vá de início com a sua cara, tente conquistá-lo. Somente se ele demonstrar mesmo NENHUMA vontade de se unir a você, una-se aos outros. Conquiste os outros reproduzindo o que está escrito nesses dois últimos parágrafos. Mostre que você é sólido quanto a sua inimizade para com ele, mas, especialmente na frente do sujeito do segundo parágrafo, mostre-se disposto a trabalhar com ele pelo bem da "causa". Com sorte, é o outro que se recusará a trabalhar com você. Pior pra ele, e melhor pra você aos olhos dos seus colegas. Não tente criar um complô contra ele, pois se alguém descobrir, você se ferra, colega. Porém, será que seu inimigo não está tramando um desses para com você? Tente averiguar isso, ou de repente até outra pessoa descubra, e exponha para todos. Um membro agindo dessa forma para com outro do mesmo partido não tem vez. Essa dica funciona bem se seu inimigo estiver no mesmo patamar que você na hierarquia, ou em um patamar inferior. Caso contrário, vá tentando "provar seu valor" para seu inimigo a todo custo, enquanto se alia a todos os outros membros possíveis do partido. Por fim, se ele não ceder, dessa forma você tem a maioria do seu lado. Não importa o quão poderoso seu inimigo seja, com a maioria do seu lado, ele irá cair. Siga estes passos até ser escolhido como representante do partido. Nas eleições, siga o modelo do "Bom Sujeito" e faça até ser eleito. Assim que for eleito, você passou para o próximo passo. Paciência é uma Virtude Sabe por que o motivo deste título? Porque, ainda que presidente, você não vai tirar a máscara. É, eu sei que esse esquema todo demora e é complicado, mas vale a pena, você verá. De novo, paciência é uma virtude. Esteja disposto a fazer algumas obras que você prometeu, pelo menos as mais simples. Não precisa reconstruir todas as rodovias, basta consertar algumas. Desmonte esquemas de corrupção no seu governo, independente de ter sido em seu partido ou não. Crie essa aura de honestidade ao seu redor. Mas fique esperto: é agora que começamos a tratar de manipular o povo. Primeiramente, mantenha o voto das celebridades e de outros grandes políticos. Continue a agir do mesmo jeito "popularesco" de antes. E use a mídia seu favor: mostre seu lado familiar para ela, deixe que os repórteres entrevistem você, e solte alguns fatos de caráter pessoal na TV. Se "abra" com o público. Isso irá manter sua identidade com você. Lentamente, sua popularidade vai subindo. Fique de olho nos índices: se eles começarem a cair, reveja suas atitudes. Veja o que o povo quer. Se os índices caírem bastante, passe a aderir a vontades mais caras, mas com ressalvas. O povo quer escolas? Pode construir, mas nada de verbas extras para professores: se as pessoas passarem a ter pensamento crítico, você tá perdido. Evite isso ao máximo. O povo quer hospitais? Bem, um povo saudável não é um povo inteligente, então pode aumentar as verbas. O povo quer estádios? Ôôôôpa, pode sacar todo o dinheiro necessário, futebol é só diversão. Mantenha-nos entretido e confiantes em sua política. Em outras palavras, gaste dinheiro com o que o povo quer, contanto que isso não os faça duvidar de seu governo. Muito cuidado com a educação, portanto. Faça de tudo para tirar o foco dessa exigência. Melhore a saúde, a segurança... construa estádios, parques, faça o povo esquecer que a educação existe por tempo suficiente. Faça do seu país a sede de eventos internacionais como Copa do Mundo ou olimpíadas, e garanta que saia tudo perfeito. As pessoas também querem que você dê uma boa imagem do Brasil lá fora. Desmantele o tráfico de drogas, pacifique as favelas. Participe de entrevistas como político para programas como Jornal Nacional, e como pessoa para programas como Fantástico. Muito cuidado com as classes mais abastardas! Elas têm melhor índice de educação, e mais tendência a pensar criticamente para cima de você. Agora sim, a brincadeira vai começar. Primeiramente você vai demonizar essas classes aos olhos da maioria: eles são contra o seu governo, certo? Lembre todas as coisas que você fez, lembre como você ajudou os mais pobres e necessitados. Depois, mostre que sendo contra seu governo, essas classes são contra essas medidas, portanto. Pronto! Classe A e B é o demônio para as classes C,D e E. Se eles ousarem criticá-lo, serão chamados de elitistas. Eles podem falar o que quiser. A maioria estará do seu lado mais uma vez. E viva a democracia. Alguns destes "elitistas" podem até nem se importar de serem rotulados, mas não se preocupe. Não importa que eles o critiquem, garanta que a maioria está do seu lado. É muita estupidez subestimar o poder das classes pobres desse país, é por isso que a Direita é esmagada em quase todas as eleições. Checou se fez tudo isso até agora? Então, passemos para a próxima etapa. A Educação do Povo é sua amiga Ué, que contradição é essa? Calma, calma, não há contradição nenhuma. Você vai educar o povo a seu favor. Aliás, parte disso você já fez naquela jogada entre classes ricas e pobres. Tudo o que você vai fazer, é começar a educar as crianças desde cedo a pensarem assim. Como as crianças pobres são forçadas a ir para escola pública, sobre seu domínio, elas você já garante. E as mais ricas? Vamos dar um jeito nelas, certo? Primeiramente, tendo implantado esse modelo de ensino, aumente as verbas para educação. Melhore a qualidade de ensino de matérias como Matemática e Física, manipule o que é ensinado em História e Geografia. Com esses pontos garantidos, gaste dinheiro para as instalações das escolas públicas. Melhores banheiros, salas de aula, segurança nestas escolas... e pague bem os professores que ensinarem de acordo com estes passos. Dê salários melhores para estes e os outros passarão a ensinar desse jeito também. Aumente os salários deles também. Vá melhorando as escolas nesse sentido, até que visualmente elas pareçam tão boas em nível de escola particular. E pimba! Se escola pública, gratuita, tem o "mesmo nível" de educação, pra quê gastar dinheiro nas particulares? E ponha a cereja no bolo: pra completar, faça propaganda a favor da escolha por esse tipo de educação. Diga que nas escolas públicas as crianças se integram mais a sociedade, e o elitismo é zero. E que isso irá fazê-las adultas melhores no futuro. As escolas particulares vão minguar. E a imensa maioria das crianças irá aprender, dos professores, a viver de acordo com sua vontade. Bom começo. É bem melhor manipular o povo moralmente do que amedrontá-los através da força. Por que o povo será sempre mais forte que seu exército, acredite. Mas sua inteligência, isso você dá um jeito. É, você deu um grande passo rumo ao objetivo agora. Garantiu a adesão de uma futura geração a seu lado. E como é uma coisa que elas aprendem como certo na infância, será muito difícil mudar de pensamento. Por que você acha que os mais velhos tendem a ser mais homofóbicos? Genes? Não, infância. Na época deles, a homofobia era algo natural. Hoje, eles lutam para não aderir a mudanças, e se manter firmes ao que acham certo. É o mesmo conceito aqui. Ajuda muito espalhar essa "nova moral" através da mídia, assim, mesmo fora da escola, às crianças vão ser conquistadas por esse pensamento. A escola era polo de pensamento crítico. Obviamente estes passos devem ser seguidos nas Universidades públicas também. Mas e quanto à mídia? Ela precisa estar do seu lado também. Mas de que forma? Há duas maneiras: a primeira é tentar se aliar aos grande canais abertos como Globo e Record. Se isso não dê certo, faça o seguinte: comece a expor ao público o quanto essas emissoras são tendenciosas, e o quanto elas manipulam notícias e informações. Então, proponha uma lei que irá regular a mídia para garantir que tais "difamações" não mais aconteçam. E force elas a passarem o que você quiser. A presidente Argentina, e Hugo Chávez fizeram isso com extrema "elegância". Pronto, a mídia já está a seu dispor. Próximo passo: a internet! Essa aqui é complicada. Em época de propaganda da inclusão digital, o negócio é cortar essa propaganda o mais rápido possível. Mostre na TV especialistas dizendo que a internet é um antro de mentiras, rede de pedofilia, etc. Mostre que os ataques de Hackers é um perigo iminente. Mostre o quanto às crianças corre o risco de se viciar na rede. E diga que, sobre o controle do Estado, a internet será mais segura. Faça como a China ou o Irã. Isso tudo deve entrar na manipulação moral nas escolas. Continue com aquelas obras "baratas" para o povo, e comece a fazer propaganda para mais de uma reeleição. Dessa forma você estenderá seu poder. Vai ser fácil comprar o povo para isso, se você fez tudo certinho até aqui. Agora vamos passar as mudanças que vão levar a instauração da ditadura. Um país sobre seu domínio Tendo seguido os passos do último tópico, você isolou sua população do mundo. Você controla as notícias internacionais que aparecem na TV, e controla a Internet. Agora você pode fazer grandes mudanças morais no seu povo. Comece com uma simples: faça a escola ensinar as crianças que "ganância" é algo ruim. Faça elas aprenderem a não desejar dinheiro, e a consentirem com a vida que levam. Ela já é boa o suficiente, e é ganância almejar uma mansão, um carro. O que importa é a família, dinheiro traz infelicidade e corrompe a alma. É isso que você deve dizer, no começo. Depois, ensine o valor do trabalho. Ensine que cada trabalho tem seu valor, quando feito para o país. "O que o país pode fazer por você", troque por "o que você pode fazer pelo país". Exalte o valor que é trabalhar para o país (sendo que trabalhar para o país é trabalhar pelo Estado). Agora todos trabalharão felizes para você. Lembre o quanto você ama seus eleitores por pensar assim, e continue demonizando quem for contra esse raciocínio. Agora, vamos remanejar os salário da nação. Vamos ter que cortar o salário dos professores e médicos. Garanta, para isso, que eles fiquem felizes consigo mesmo. Eles não fazem isso pelo dinheiro, eles fazem pelo "amor ao próximo" e a vontade "de ajudar o país" lembra? Lembre-os disso. Exalte seu ego, diga que o papel dos professores e médicos é nobre em uma sociedade. E pode cortar gastos com eles. Agora, você vai pegar todo esse dinheiro e investir no exército. Não se alie apenas aos grande generais, fique do lado do mais baixo dos soldados também. Garanta que eles tenham um padrão de vida, não primeiro mundo, mas superior à maioria da população. Por comparação, eles vão se sentir superiores a maioria e farão de tudo pra permanecer assim. Toda a hierarquia militar está do seu lado. Assim, as chances de desertores no exército são mínimas. Existem intelectuais que estão contra você? Deixe que a população os linche por conta própria. Ele também é homem de carisma? Está conquistando pessoas usando os métodos deste texto? Capture-os. Diga que ele vai ser expulso do país, mostre isso para a população através da mídia. Mas, na verdade, você vai prender ele, e fazê-lo passar por tortura, e ele precisa ficar na cadeia o resto da vida. Assim você garante que ninguém saiba o que acontece lá dentro. Repita isso com qualquer um assim. Tenha boas relações com países externos. Venda a eles o que eles quiserem. Deixe que instalem fábricas no seu país, e garanta a eles que seus homens farão um bom trabalho dentro delas. Não é pelo dinheiro: é para impedir que estes países invadam o seu e derrubem seu governo. Por fim, crie uma burocracia estupidamente enorme, para impedir a criação de novos partidos. Isso impede que pessoas de pensamento contrário se reúnam legalmente, então caso se reúnam, você pode prendê-las com a justificativa da lei. Resultado Você tem o exército todo a seu lado. O povo está completamente a seu favor, sem perceber o estado de miséria que se encontram. A mídia, a internet, as escolas são suas armas de manipulação. Os países do mundo estão ao seu lado. Parabéns, você virou um ditador. English Translation Remember that story O Fantasma do Túnel? This entry was posted on that same blog. Luckily I found this on an internet forum, with some "upgrades." It is a treatise on "how to become a successful dictator in Brazil," or at least how to implement their ideology in the right way, so you have the powers of a "sovereign" dictator, how to ensure that you remain in power, even with all the people in misery around you while you enjoying life in your mansion etc. I did not post this text to someone initiate the dictatorship in Brazil, on the contrary, exposing these techniques can help you recognize this method of action and prevent any future dictator from coming to power. Let's ensure our freedom and democracy!!! The First Steps First of all, choose a cause to defend: you're not going anywhere politically by exposing to everyone that you just want to enjoy the country, obviously. You can choose any ideology you want, but give great value to those who are into the fashion: that is called being "politically correct." Again, it is not like you are going to grow politically, defending a homophobic or racist issue in a time like today. More sensitive issues such as quotas, abortion, or euthanasia are your best choice, but keep giving value to what the people want: look to see who has more public support in these topics, to ensure the security of voters and supporters of their cause. If you prefer, you can join a popular party in Brazil, like the PT, or even create your own party, though with all the bureaucracy that exists (We'll deal with that later, patience, young grasshopper.) the time required to do this is not worth it. The Good Guy Okay, having chosen an ideology, the next part, equally crucial, is to have charisma. Some say you are born with it, others believe that you can develop it. One way or another, it is important to have charisma, no matter what you defend. With a well-developed image, you will be able to win over the Brazilian masses; in fact, it can even make people forget their ideology. Here are a valuable tip on how to get along in this topic. The audience is your friend. Remember that always!!! While you do not have the majority on your side, buddy, you will not achieve anything in your life... then do everything to win the affection of others. People love people smiling. They prefer gay grins, Lula style, the scowl "old Miser" made the Sierra. Attend rallies, talk to some voters, go to the barrios, ghettos, whatever that is there. And when you are, dispense the use of your bodyguards, go with the least possible security to these places: this will show the people that you trust them. So they can trust you, right? Talk like a normal person, not acting like an immortal from the Academy of Letters, someone posing as a superior to them. The great mass has to identify with their leader, then show you that if you are not one of them at least you are a friend of the crowd. The Lula used that technique, intentionally or not, fine. He never spared a beer, or a passion for football and for God. The people love football and religion, don't they? Therefore drop the couch and atheism, and convert, at least publicly. Be a fan of a great team, like the São Paulo, but you can not count on this point by his side. Wear shirts that team endorse, go to their games and celebrate the victories. If possible, show yourself next to the players, who are especially in vogue in the media. They can defend you as an choice in the next election. Nobody cares about "appealing to authority" in Brazil... As for religion, which you want to be? Want to be an atheist? Great , you guarantee the vote of ATEA and over half a dozen Brazilian atheists. Friend, if you convert an a strong religion. I would advise Christianity (NE/I'd also advise Evangelism or Spiritualism , which are also growing.) which is the largest religion in the world and the country. Go to a masses, try to stay in the crowd, not in a VIP area, surrounded by "men in black," but as a normal guy, remember this. Get the support of pastors, priests, or religion, and football is not very different from religion in Brazil, right? You will have many opponents in this field, more political friends is always a good idea, no ;)? How do you think that Rousseff was elected? Why she Tinah character, and people trust their integrity! No!!! She was elected because of Lula, who is today the man behind the puppet strings. People like the Lula government, if you ally with people like that, and once again make them defend you in the elections, you've secured more public appeal! Finally, recognize that people want to be improved. The roads are bad? Say you will improve them. The works are to stop eating? You will pull the ear of entrepreneurs responsible for it. An public education is horrible? Deal with it later... And hospitals? For now, tell me you're willing to spend public money on improvements for them. It's obvious: you will end poverty in Brazil. You will provide housing for all low-income people. (You say it now: the front, this will evolve in your speeches.) I think you've got the gist of it. You already have everything to be a successful politician and the most voted in the next election . Remember to disclose his name following these rules, and and quickly. Conquering space at party If you are an affiliated party, before being elected, you need to be chosen to represent them in the elections. And the way to do it is, by conquering party members. Yeah, charisma once again my dear. And the plan is the same. Do what others want from you. Show that you are a strong, strong politician, doing what you have learned in the last topic. Make friends with them, especially the big shots. You guarantee its growth in the party about to be elected as his representative. But first, some tips on how to win them. Recognize who your colleagues are. Study their behavior, and determine what they want in the party. Did any of them have the same pretensions you? Sell your knowledge of advertising that you will learn here, for them. Show that you are knowledgeable of the subject. At the same time, however, simulate a false naiveté. And fake it very well! Do others think they are using you without you noticing. When they want to get rid of you, you will be grateful for it: it is you who is in control. Make it possible to inflate their ego. The story teaches that people with big egos, who despise each other, tend to be trampled on the way forward. Do not underestimate anyone, this is an invaluable tip. Another type you can find is one that really has ideological thinking. He who believes in the "Cause." This is where even a voter matters. Show that you are in accord with the party that cares about making the party grow. With it you do not make yourself a fool! He wants you to be in accord with his political ideology, but also be a strong politician. Do not be a puppet doll for them, but also do not realize that he is manipulating you. You are "friends" struggling together for the future of the party and the nation. When you act like a strong politician, he will tell you he wants you for representative elections, for sure. NEVER MAKE A PARTY IN ENMITY!!! Even if someone does not take you at face value, try to win it. Only if he even show NO desire to join you, join the others. Conquering other resistors is what is written in these last two paragraphs. Show that you are solid as their enmity towards him, but, especially in front of the subject of the second paragraph, show yourself willing to work with him for the sake of "cause." With luck, the other type is one that will refuse to work with you. Worse for him, and better for you in the eyes of his colleagues. Do not try to create a plot against him, as if someone discover, what the fuck you, pal. But is that your enemy is not one of those plotting against you? Try to look into that, or else to suddenly discover their machinations, and expose them to everyone. Acting that way towards another member of the same party has no benefit. This tip works well if your enemy is on the same level in the hierarchy you, or at a lower level. Otherwise go trying to "prove your worth" to your enemy at all costs, while befriending all other possible party members. Finally , if he does not give in, that way you have the majority on your side. No matter how powerful your enemy is, with the majority of your hand, they will fall. Follow these steps to be chosen as a representative of the party. In elections, follow the model of the "Good Guy" and work up to be elected. Once you are elected, you are at the next step. Patience is a Virtue Do you know the reason why this title? Even when you are President, you will not take off the mask. Yeah, I know that this scheme is complicated and takes time, but it is worth it, you see. Again, patience is a virtue. Be willing to do some work you promised at least the simplest. No need to rebuild all roads, just fix some. Disassemble schemes of corruption in his government, regardless of being in your party or not. Create an aura of honesty around. But be wary: it is now that we begin to deal with manipulating the people. First, keep the vow of celebrities and other great politicians. Keep the same "folksy" act as before. And use the media to your favor: show your family at your side, allow reporters to interview you, and release positive facts about your personal character on TV. If "open" to the public. This will keep your identity with you. Slowly, your popularity goes up. Keep an eye on your rating: if they start to fall, review your attitudes. See what the people want. If your ratings fall enough, pass a bill that is more expensive, but with caveats. The people want schools? You can build but nothing without extra funding for teachers: if people begin to use critical thinking, you're lost. Avoid it to the fullest. The people want to hospitals? Well, a healthy person is not a smart people, so you can increase the funds. The people want stadiums? God, you can withdraw all the money needed, football is just fun. Keep us entertained and confident in your policy. In other words, spend money on what the people want, as long as it does not cause doubt with those in your government. Educate very carefully, therefore. Do anything to take the focus of this requirement. Improve health, safety... build stadiums, parks, make the people forget that education exists for long enough. Write your country's thirst for international events like the World Cup or Olympics, and ensure that everything will go perfectly. People also want you to give a good image of Brazil abroad. Dismantle drug trafficking, pacify the ghettos. Attend interviews as a politician for programs like the National Journal, and a person for programs such as Fantastic. Be very careful with the upper classes! They have better education index, and are more likely to think critically about you. Now yes, the game will start. First you will demonize these classes in the eyes of the majority: they are against your government, right? Remember all the things you did, remember how you helped the poor and needy? Then show that being against their government, these classes are against such measures, therefore. Ready! Class A and B is the devil for C, D, and E classes if they dare to criticize you will be called an elitist. They can say what they want. The majority of his part is once again. And long live democracy. Some of these "elitists" may not even care to be labeled, but do not worry. No matter what they criticize, ensure that the majority is on your side. It is very stupid to underestimate the power of the poor classes of this country, which is why the right wing is smashed in almost every election. Checked if done all this so far? Then we will move to the next step. Education of the People is Your Friend Hey, you say that this is a contradiction? Calm down, there is no contradiction. You will educate the people in their favor. Indeed, part of it you've done on that play between rich and poor classes. All you will do is start educating children at an early age to think this. How poor children are forced to go to public school, in your country and you already guarantee. And the richest? We'll fix them, right? First, having implemented this model of teaching, increase funding for education. Improve the quality of teaching of subjects such as Mathematics and Physics, manipulate what is taught in History and Geography. With these points secured, spend money for facilities of public schools. Better bathrooms, classrooms, security... these schools and pay teachers who teach well in accordance with these steps. Give better wages for these and others will teach this way too. Increase their wages too. Go improving schools accordingly, until they look as good visually the level of private school. And bam! If free, public school has the "same level" education, what point is their spending money in private? And to put the icing on the cake: make propaganda in support for this type of education. Explain that children in public schools integrate more into society, and elitism are unadapted. And it will make them better adults in the future. Private schools will wane. And the vast majority of children will learn from teachers, to live in accord with your will. Good start. It is better to manipulate the people morally than to indoctrinate them by force. This way people will always be stronger than your army, believe me. But through intelligence, it gives you a way. Yeah, you took a big step towards the goal now. An assured membership of a future generation by your side. And how is something they learn in childhood going to be taken for granted, it will be very difficult to change thinking. Why do you think the older tend to be more homophobic? Genes? No childhood. In their time, homophobia was something natural. Today, they struggle not to embrace change, and to hold fast to what they think is right. It's the same concept here. It really helps spread this "new morality" through the media, so even outside of school, children will be inundated by that thought. The school was polo critical thinking . Obviously these steps should be followed in public universities as well. But what about the media? It must be on your side too. But how? There are two ways: the first is to try to combine the large open channels like Globo and Record. If that does not work out, do the following: start an expose to the public about how these stations are biased, and how they manipulate news and information. Then, propose a law that will regulate the media to ensure that such "defamation" will no longer happen. And force them to spend what you want. Argentinian President Hugo Chavez and did this with extreme "elegance." Ready, the media is already at your disposal. Next step: the Internet! This one is complicated. In times of digital inclusion advertising, business advertising is to cut this ASAP. Show on TV experts saying that the internet is a den of lies, a pedophile ring, etc. Show that the attacks of Hackers is an imminent danger. Show how much children are at risk of internet addiction. And say, on state control, an internet will be safer. Write like China or Iran. This should all enter the moral manipulation in schools. Keep those works with "cheap" for the people, and start making more of an advertisement for reelection. That way you will extend your power. It will be easy for people to buy it, if you did everything right up to this point. Now we move the changes that will take an establishment of the dictatorship. A country on your domain Having followed in the footsteps of last topic, you have isolated the population of the world. You control the international news that appear on TV, and control the Internet. Now you can make big changes in their morality. Start simple: make schools teach children that "greed" is a bad thing. Make them learn to not want money, and to be content to the life they lead. It is already good enough, and it's greedy to crave a mansion, a car. All that matters is family, money brings unhappiness and corrupts the soul. That's what you should say, in the beginning. Then teach the value of work. Teach that each job has its value, when done for the country. Replace "What your country can do for you" to "What you can do for the country." Exalt the value of working for the country (and to work for the country is to work for the state) Now all work happily for you. Remember how you love your voters for thinking so, and continue demonizing anyone who is against this reasoning. Now, we will reallocate the nation's earnings. We'll have to cut the salaries of teachers and doctors. Ensure, for this, that they are happy with themselves. They don't do it for the money, they do it for the "love of their neighbor" and will "help the country" remember? Remind them that. Exalt their ego, say that the role of teachers and doctors is noble in society. And they can cut spending. Now, you will get all that money and invest in the army. Not only spend on the greatest generals stand by the lowest of the soldiers too. Ensure that they have a standard of living, not first world, but more than most people. By comparison, they will feel more than most and will do anything to stay that way. With the entire military hierarchy on your side. Thus, the chances of the army defectors are minimal. There are intellectuals who are against you? Let the population lynch them on their own. He is also a man of charisma? Is conquering people using the methods of this story? Capture them. Tell them he was expelled from the country, show it to the people through the media. But in fact, you will hold him, and torture him, and he needs to stay in jail for life. So you can guarantee that no one knows what happens inside. Repeat this with anyone like that. Have good relations with foreign countries. Sell to them what they want. Let them install plants in your country, and ensure that to his men that they will do a good job inside. This is not for the money: it's to prevent these countries from invading you to overthrow your government. Finally, create a stupidly huge bureaucracy to prevent the creation of new parties. This prevents people who think lawfully from meeting, then meet if you can secure them with the justification of the law. Result You have the whole army at his side. The people are completely in your favor, without realizing the state of misery which they are in. The media, the internet, schools are handling their weapons. The countries of the world are at your side. Congratulations, you have become a dictator. Category:AltLang Category:Military Category:Reality